The newspaper live storage buffer according to the invention pertains to a completely automatic system for handling newspapers as they leave the printing press whereby a reserve supply of newspapers is maintained that is capable of compensating for unintentional shut-down of the press as well as other devices downstream of the storage buffer which effect further processing of said newspapers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,716 discloses an apparatus for handling newspapers which includes an accumulator for receiving newspapers from the press and storing them in static form in the event the stuffers or other downstream devices should stop and interrupt the flow of newspapers that normally bypass the accumulator.
The storage buffer comprising the invention is considered a definite advance in the art, for the newspapers, as they leave the press, are directed into and through said storage buffer whereby they are processed in the order that they were printed.